bakugan hero x prologue
by holly.white.54922
Summary: this is a 3 part prologue set in sonic's world
1. prologue 10

_**this is my first fan fiction i have ever done so i would like to thank my best friend for helping me out with this if it wan'st for her this wound't had happen so let begin all character's belong to Sega and spin master expect my oc characters.i would some feedback as possible please .also to point out Dan and the other's don't appear until chapter 1 which is still in progress so please be patience thank you **_

_**"I'll get you next time you pesky Hedgehog!"Dr Eggman shouted in annoyance as Sonic yet again destroyed another one of his diabolical creations designed to (as always) take over the world and build in its place,Robotnikland."I don't get it! You're supposed to have an I.Q of 300 yet you can't even catch a little blue hedgehog!" By this time Sonic was doubled over in laughter or would've been if not for the Eggsterminator's arm grabbing him from where he stood-it seems that this machine is not down yet! "Dr Eggman was furious-how did Sonic know what his I.Q was? Oh 'd never live this down at the next Science convention."Sonic,grab this!"He saw a Lavender colored Rabbit with bright purple hair and tomboy attire throw the golden power ring as if competing for discus-"Oh yeah! Thanks Wysteria!"he shouted gratefully as the ring began to drain itself of all incredible amount of energy filled Sonic inside which gave him enough power to break free of the tight mechanical hand and proceeded to use homing final blow went straight through the Eggsterminator's chest,with a well placed 'Sonic Spinball'."Well sir,maybe we need a break from trying to get rid of Sonic in order to come up with a top-secret highly executed plan so brilliant,that not even Sonic can outsmart us next time!"Dr Egg man's loyal robot minions Deco and Loco attempted to cheer him up and give a change of Eggman as a form of reply threw up his hands again in defeat by the blue blur faster than the speed of sound,in other words Sonic."You two better keep quiet unless you would like to be turned into scrap metal?"and flew off screaming "I'LL GET YOU HEDGEHOG!" with his robot duo in full pursuit after him."That will be the day,the day when Eggman decides to not rule the world and become a freedom fighter!" Sonic said to himself,giving a rude gesture up into the sky even though Dr Eggman was well out of sight by now."Oh Sonic! What are you like really?"Wysteria giggled uncontrollably as she knew Sonic could be a bit of a joker when he wasn't busy putting a stop to Eggman's 's known Sonic for a long time know,perhaps not as long as Tails,Sonic's sidekick and adopted 'little brother' but a long time Sonic was perfectly capable of taking care of himself despite the danger which he puts himself into,she seemed to always worry about his in a while he needed a reality check and she regularly gave them when Sonic wasn't running and just at the end of every battle he always found the time to give a cheeky grin directed at her."Oh that smile!" she secretly thought as she imagined dreamily her and sonic kissing passionately beside the Crystal Lake."Hey Wysteria,what are you doing?" Sonic asked as he unsuccessfully tried to conceal a smirk as she was spinning around on the spot dancing with thin was brought back into reality as she spotted the very confused hedgehog.(her mind's ,a girl can dream! "Oh sorry Sonic I was just thinking" as her face began to grow red with embarrassment from being caught daydreaming."That's cool as long as you're happy I'm happy" Wysteria smiled as she knows that she has strong feelings for Sonic but had to be careful with what she said due to a certain pink hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose who has an obsessive crush on she does is talk about Sonic all day and if she could stay awake that long,all could be anything from what she would call her kids to how big the wedding cake would pissed Wysteria off big time and she doesn't show it at least which is a good thing as she wouldn't want her friendship with Sonic to end for any what she found intimidating was her huge striped yellow hammer which she swung around whenever she was extremely pissed off,mostly about poor Sonic who would have to listen to Amy's rants about how he never took her shopping or went for a date,even though it was obvious that Sonic only liked Amy as a friend and nothing ,unbeknownst to her was muttering quietly to herself as she gently nudged Sonic towards Crystal Lake perfectly pictured in her mind."What's up Wysteria?" Sonic internally worried about his friend a lot these days as he felt strangely protective over her,more than he should be although he couldn't fathom why."Sonic I want to tell you something,i've been wanting to tell you for so long that I just can't keep it inside of me anymore" on the outside Wysteria looked meaningful,level headed and calm but in truth she felt exactly the opposite as she was about to share her feelings for him."That i..." Suddenly the ground shook felt like some sort of earthquake,but nothing as extreme as this one was."What was that?" Wysteria shouted as she didn't bother to hide how petrified she only at the ground trembling but at the fact Sonic still didn't know how she felt about him! Just as suddenly as the 'Earthquake started,it stopped equally as fast."I don't know" Sonic replied nervously as he was also scared as what just happened."Oh my god what the hell is that?!" as Wysteria could no longer stay in control of herself and no longer cared about how she was hysterical as she pointed towards a black dot in the this dot turned into a hole and gradually grew bigger and bigger until eventually the sky was consumed in didn't know how big the hole was,but it was grew on Sonic and was a Black matter sucked into a Black Hole would never be able to get back out as Spaceships have been crushed due to the extreme pressure when sucked inside of one."We're going to die we're going to die I don't even have time to say my last wishes or write a will!" She screamed as was on the verge of tears as she was holding onto Sonic for dear life."Don't worry we'll be ok" Sonic attempted to sooth his friend but at that moment she was too out of it to listen to Sonic's of nowhere,a blue and yellow plane with a Two Tails logo and the word 'Sonic' embazoned across its sides flew into clear X-Tornado."Sonic! Wysteria! Climb on quickly!" a child like voice said but this voiced masked it's owner's knew it was non other than Sonic's best and lifelong friend,Tails.**_


	2. prologue 15

_**Prologue 1.5**_

_**"Tails? What are you doing here?"Sonic exclaimed from shock although silently thanking his friend for turning up at this moment."I felt as though something was wrong when the trembling started a few minutes ago so I decided to fly towards Crystal Lake as I knew you were battling Eggman around that pressure in the air from that Black Hole made it difficult to find you guys but I managed" Tails explained himself was confused still."But how did you know where we were? I don't remember telling you that I was heading there to stop Eggman I always run off without an explanation of where i'm going unless someone stops me before I do" Tails was mentally could have Sonic forgot so quickly? "Don't you remember I made that wrist band for you as a christmas present? It tracks down where you are by sending signals to the has a built in heat sensor so even in extreme weather I can find you and it also has a Gps tracking device which in turn makes it a lot easier to find you when you're in trouble"At first Sonic was pissed when Tails made him wear the wristband as it meant he couldn't be alone somewhere without tails following him thinking he was in trouble,but now he was grateful for it as if Tails hadn't come along,they would've probably perished by ,just for the sake of it Sonic always jokes."Stalker" he stated jokingly,winking at tails and grinning."Oh I hate it when you say that!" Tails said in exasperation although he knew Sonic was joking it really was for his own good that Tails could locate him.A branch from a tree had been ripped off along with the tree and nearly hit Black Hole was sucking in matter but not as fast or as powerful as your typical black ."Tails how are we planning on escaping from this Black Hole? We have no idea how big it is and if it gains anymore strength we will be pulled in along with all the other stuff it managed to suck in!"Sonic was still nervous by this time and he realized that for the first time in this life,he was clueless about a plan of attempted to grab Wysteria's hand to prevent from anything else happening to her but she knew that they had to reach the Plane had been wrenched backwards and the only thing that was stopping it from being sucked into the Black Hole was the fact that it's grips were hard into the earthy ground but it wouldn't hold had to jump off the plane in fear of being crushed but know that it was stuck,they had a chance."Can you see those rocks over there? Grab onto the nearest one and locate where the nearest rock low to the ground-you'll have to crawl to find each 'll last longer than any object in this area as the ground around it would have to be ripped we keep doing this the Black Hole's strength will hopefully be weaker the further on we go!" Tails had to shout over the top of Wysteria's screaming and that was hard to do considering the strength of the Black Hole created strong gusts of wind which didn't really help didn't want to leave the X-Tornado behind but itg was either that or the safety of him and his knew which option he would rather take."Wysteria grab my hand!" Sonic shouted in a panic as she had lost her time a tree was heading their way and the winds were getting more powerful by the minute."Are you crazy Wysteria please grab my hand!" Sonic was in a full blown panic now as the tree was flying directly at them."Listen,I know you find it hard to trust people when your life depends on 've told me the trouble you've had with physical contact due to your past but you've got to trust me on this ok?" Wysteria listened to Sonic's words and knew that even though Sonic was her best friend,she always had doubts incase he would go running off on her as people had done in the knew she had to put her doubts aside as she was in reached her hand out towards sonic who was in turn struggling to keep a good grip on the rock they had grabbed her hand firmly and followed Tail's though Sonic could go faster than the speed of sound it would do not good as where would he run to? Plus the winds were gaining speed was the first one to reach the and Wysteria were soon after and Tails put over the glass barriers around all 3 of them in place of seatbelts so they wouldn't be blown out of the plane by winds were getting so bad along with the pulling suction that once Tails had started up the power he had to use all of his strength to keep the Plane then it was still shaking from side to side and he grew increasingly the air com Sonic communicated with Tails."Hey Tails,do you have any idea what's causing this Black Hole?"he asked out of curiosity."I'm not sure" Tails pondered on this thoughts and knowlege to come up with a conclusion."There is a planet called earth in a parallel universe to our Holes do exactly the same motions as other Black Holes not on this side of space and time,but they must have a different effect on the matter pulled we did get pulled inside I don't think that we would be crushed,something else may happen instead but i'm not willing to find out what.I did some research a while ago on our planet and apparently deep within the core there are positive and negative has happened to this core as the negative energy is for some reason overpowering the positive energy creates a Black Hole which even consumes time it was positive energy it would create a White Hole,which spews out all that the black hole has consumed,along with extra time from other dimensions as well as other objects and I still don't know why this negative energy is way out of proportion and if we don't do something to balance out the energies,we and our planet will cease to exist!" from the questioning looks on Sonic's and Wysteria's faces,Tails knew that they were thinking if there was anything else he knew."That's all I know soon as we get out of this mess and can escape from this Black Hole, i will do some more research and see if I can find a way" Wysteria immediately knew that her worst fear could possibly come true if they didnt do anything to stop it."So where is everyone else then? I havent' seen the others in a long while,I hope they're ok!" Sonic was mentally plane was now picking up speed and they were coming close to their destination,which Tails chose to noth bother telling them where they were going unless they asked."They're inside of my workshop.I contacted everyone to let them know to wait inside my workshop where it was Black Hole did affect the strength of it's pull in each area so i'm hoping that they were able to make it there the way,we're nearly there!" Tails exclaimed in gusts were dieing down now and the strengt of the Black Hole was not as great,although still clearly visible in the sky as it still consumed most of soon arrived at Tail's workshop and everyone was in the main room."Phew! Glad you all made it!" Tails was visibly relieved."OMG SONIC I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! ARE YOU OK? ARE YOU HURT?" Amy rushed at Sonic and was hugging the life out of again remained cool,calm and collected on the outside but was secretly seething.**_


	3. prologue 20

_**Prologue 2.0**_

_**Deep in the heart of the forest,a dangerously red echidna was rushing full speed past many trees to protect the Master Master had been made guardian of the Master Emerald for as long as he could doesn't know who originally put him there or who gave him his job,but he was there to do it at all costs,even if he was risking his own feels as though his job is a punishment for something he may have done in the past,but for the life of him he couldn't remember what he'd second duty,although not set would be for him to locate all 7 Chaos Emeralds (with the help of his friends if they wished to) as they unify Chaos and without the Master Emerald,there would be no control over the power he was about to reach the top of the Aztec ruins,he spotted a silver rabbit cloaked in black wearing a mask and stuffing the Chaos Emeralds into a large,black bag."Hey what the hell do you think you're doing with those?!" Knuckles shouted, was at the end of his didn't take much to aggravate him but this was just too mysterious silver rabbit turned towards Knuckled and smirked cheekily."So,you must be Knuckles.I was expecting you about hmm let's see..." he studied a black and silver watch on his wrist. "5 minutes 're late." Knuckles was jumped up the last few steps and was about to punch the rabbit into oblivion when suddenly he just vanished without a trace."Hey,where'd he go?" Knuckles spoke his thoughts aloud."AARGH!" A ferocious kick from behind Knuckles had hit him in the back of his head.'Ow,those are some serious ninja skills!...' Knuckles thought just before he collapsed to the ground in an untidy eyes were blurry and his head his daze he spotted the silver rabbit near the entrance to the Aztec ruins,along with the bag full of the Emeralds."Who-who are you?" Knuckles was still in a daze but his eyesight was returning to normal,despite the constant throbbing in his struggled to stand but eventually he hauled himself up and turned to face the thief."You may call me...Crescent Jack" he proceeded to jump down the hole of the Aztec entrance,along with the Emeralds." all 7 Chaos Emeralds were in the bag,then why didn't they cause chaos control? The only thing I can think of is because he can't channel the energy like Sonic and Shadow can" Knuckles again spoke his thoughts."Knuckles! Knuckles! Are you alright?" a familiar voice broke through his realized with a start that he was sat on the how did that happen when he'd just stood up a few seconds ago? Hmm..."Don't worry Becky i'm fine but I have to get those Chaos Emeralds back before something bad happens!" he shakily stood up and ran towards the entrance,the Black Hole within the center was visibly getting smaller."Don't worry Becky he'll be fine" Tails reassured one knew what became of the Black Hole which swept away the debris,trees and other object along with high speed winds a few hours suddenly as it appeared,it went just as there was something strange about the entrance to those ruins..."If we want to get Knuckles back and the Chaos Emeralds,it looks like we'll have to go through the hole too" Tails was never climbed back into the pilots seat of the X-Tornado and prepared for flight again,motioning for Becky to climb aboard."Is everyone on board?" "Yeah" Tails was momentarily was more than Just Amy and Becky in the could hear 2 smaller voices at the back and one at the side of side? It was was in a bracing position perched on the wing of the X-Tornado."Oh hey Sonic didn't see you there!" Tails recovered from his mini heart attack."Well hey buddy you know how much I like to feel the wind on my spikes!" Sonic winked at him."Who's as the back?" before anyone could answer a little voice said "Choo choo!" Cream and Cheese! What were they doing here? Tails turned around in shock."Cream,Cheese,what are you two doing here it's dangerous!" although he thought he would need all the help he could get to locate Knuckles,those two were still vulnerable enough! "Does your mum know you're here?" "I explained to her where I was going before I left your workshop Tails" Tails sighed visibly."Ok guys buckle up that goes for all of ,Cheese,when we get off of the X-Tornado stay near us,we don't know what's through prepare yourselves,we're going in..." "I want to come too!" a voice broke through the noise of the engine starting up as Wysteria popped into wanted to go with Sonic,she didn't want to be left behind."Wysteria it's far too dangerous for you here,you could get hurt! I want you to keep the others safe." Sonic tried to help Wysteria understand the importance of keeping the others back at Tails' workshop safe but she wasn't having any of it."But I don't want you to go I want you to stay with me,what if I don't see you again?" Wysteria whimpered with frozen tears in her eyes as she gave sonic a hug."You'll be ok I promise ,I want you to have this" Sonic lifted the delicate chain off his neck and put it around Wysteria's own chain was silver with a crescent moon and chilling along the curve using the moon like a tilted hammock,was none other than Sonic."I've had this chain as long as I can remember,I don't know who gave it to me.I wear it everytime I go into battle and somehow each time it comes out without a scratch.I use it for good luck and I trust you to keep it you get lonely just think of the chain around your neck and you'll know i'm still here" Sonic gave Wysteria a reassuring smile and told her "I'll be back before you know it" "Sonic we have to go,the hole is only just big enough for the X-Tornado to fit we don't go now we have no chance of getting Knuckles OR the Chaos Emeralds back!" Tails was frantic by now."Well,i'll see ya!" Sonic dashed back to the wing of the place and braced himself."Ok guys! 3,2,1 and here we go! Hold on everyone!" Tails instructed as he pulled the lever into first gear and firmly gripped the steering Tails had installed a lever to control the plane,but it wasn';t lenient enough or allowed the plane to have smooth ,he replaced the lever with a driving approached Wysteria and firmly gripped her shoulders to offer comfort as Sonic waved at her as she shouted "Sonic! Please don't go!" and they were consumed by the darkness of the hole and disappeared."Sonic!" she shouted again but knew it was no thought to herself 'I've lost the only person in my life that i'll truly love' "SONIC!" she screamed even though it was slowly sunk to her knees and finally burst into tears."Please be safe,please come back to me" she whispered to the hedgehog resting on the crescent sat on the ground next to her friend."What do you think will happen now?" Ruby asked fearfully."I don't know Ruby,I really don't know" Becky looked into the clear blue sky casually tinged with white clouds,which were slowly turning to was as if the sky was sending them a future of their land was indeed,unknown.**_


End file.
